Transluminal prostheses are widely used in the medical arts for implantation in blood vessels, biliary ducts, or other similar organs of the living body. These prostheses are commonly known as stents and are used to maintain, open, or dilate tubular anatomical structures.
The underlying structure of the stent can be virtually any stent design. There are typically two types of stents: self-expanding stents and balloon expandable stents. Stents are typically formed from malleable metals, such as 300 series stainless steel, or from resilient metals, such as super-elastic and shape memory alloys, e.g., Nitinol™ alloys, spring stainless steels, and the like. They can also, however, be formed from non-metal materials such as non-degradable or biodegradable polymers or from bioresorbable materials such as levorotatory polylactic acid (L-PLA), polyglycolic acid (PGA) or other materials such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,660,827, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Self-expanding stents are delivered through the body lumen on a catheter to the treatment site where the stent is released from the catheter, allowing the stent to automatically expand and come into direct contact with the luminal wall of the vessel. Examples of a self-expanding stent suitable for purposes of this invention are disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2002/0116044, which is incorporated herein by reference. For example, the self-expanding stent described in U.S. Publication No. 2002/0116044 comprises a lattice having two different types of helices forming a hollow tube having no free ends. The first type of helix is formed from a plurality of undulations, and the second type of helix is formed from a plurality of connection elements in series with the undulations, wherein the connection elements connect fewer than all of the undulations in adjacent turns of the first type of helix. The first and second types of helices proceed circumferentially in opposite directions along the longitudinal axis of the hollow tube. This design provides a stent having a high degree of flexibility as well as radial strength. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that other self-expanding stent designs (such as resilient metal stent designs) could be used according to this invention.
The stent may also be a balloon expandable stent which is expanded using an inflatable balloon catheter. Balloon expandable stents may be implanted by mounting the stent in an unexpanded or crimped state on a balloon segment of a catheter. The catheter, after having the crimped stent placed thereon, is inserted through a puncture in a vessel wall and moved through the vessel until it is positioned in the portion of the vessel that is in need of repair. The stent is then expanded by inflating the balloon catheter against the inside wall of the vessel. Specifically, the stent is plastically deformed by inflating the balloon so that the diameter of the stent is increased and remains at an increased state, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,248 B1, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Stents are delivered to an implant site with the use of a delivery system. Delivery systems for self-expanding stents generally comprise an inner tubular member on which the stent is loaded and which may be fed over a guidewire, and an outer tubular member or jacket longitudinally slidable over the inner tubular member and adapted to extend over the stent during delivery to the implant site. The jacket is retracted along the inner tubular member to release the self-expanding stent from the inner tubular member.
In several available delivery systems, the jacket and inner member are freely movable relative to each other and must be separately manually held in the hands of the physician. After the distal end of the system is located at the implant site, the inner member must be held still to prevent dislocation. However, it is very difficult to maintain the position of the inner member while moving the outer member to deploy the stent. As such, the degree of control during deployment is limited. Under such limited control there is a tendency for the stent to escape from the inner member before the jacket is fully retracted and jump from the desired deployment site. This may result in deployment of the stent at a location other than the desired implant site.
A handle may be provided to move the outer tubular member relative to the inner tubular member with greater control. For example, Medtronic Inc., utilizes a handle which can lock the inner tube and outer jacket relative to each other and effect relative movement of the two to cause deployment of the stent. However, such handles have several shortcomings. First, the handle is not particularly well suited to short stents as there is little fine control. Second, the handle is not well-suited to long stents, e.g., above 90 mm in length, as the linear control requires the operator to change his or her grip during deployment in order to generate the large relative motion of the tubular components. Third, it is possible for the stent to automatically release before the jacket is fully retracted from over the stent. This is because the super-elastic expansion of the stent causes the stent to slip distally out of the deployment system before the operator retracts the sheath. The result can be an unintentionally rapid and possibly uneven deployment of the stent. Fourth, without reference to a fluoroscope monitoring the stent, there is no manner to determine from the proximal end of the instrument the progress of stent deployment. Fifth, the construction of the inner tubular member and outer jacket may cause the inner member and jacket to be crushed during use. Furthermore, the inner tubular member is subject to compressive force during deployment and may deform while moving the stent from the desired deployment location.
Another stent delivery system can be seen in the U.S. patent publication No. 2004/0006380 entitled Stent Delivery System and U.S. patent publication No. 2005/0273151 also entitled Stent Delivery System, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Like other available stent delivery systems, the designs in these publications provide a single actuating mechanism for moving the outer jacket relative to the inner tubular member, specifically shown as a thumbwheel.
In these designs, the retraction speed of the jacket member is limited by both the user's ability to actuate the thumbwheel (i.e. the speed the user can move their thumb) and the retraction ratio of the thumbwheel (i.e. the ratio of thumbwheel movement/rotation to jacket retraction). This “speed limit” can be especially difficult for a user when deploying longer stents such as those between 100 and 200 mm in length, since it greatly increases the stent deployment time. Further, the thumbwheel can have only one retraction ratio, which increases the difficulty of retracting the jacket at substantially different speeds.
What is needed is a stent delivery system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art and facilitates the retraction of the jacket at different speeds. Further, a stent delivery system is needed that provides the user with greater dynamic control of the jacket to increase delivery precision while reducing the deployment time.